


Something to Save

by Myin_Connelly1



Series: On the Hunt [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, F/F, F/M, Happily Ever After, Mark of Cain, Sex, Sex Curse, Violence, monster hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: Almost a year after the events of Near Me, Dean has taken on the Mark of Cain, but can his new found relationship with a certain redhead survive the heat?





	1. The Mark of Cain

Dean stormed into the bunker, the Mark on his forearm pulsing with energy. So much pent up energy that he needed to burn off. He’d gone out and wiped a whole nest of vampires out by himself. Sam was still recovering and Gadreel had cautioned Dean to make sure Sam took it easy. Andie had been out on her morning run when he had woken this morning so he hadn’t brought her. As he made it into the war-room and was leaning against the table arms crossed, bottom lip pinched between her teeth. She looked pissed, and that turned Dean on more than he expected.  
“Where the hell have you been. I’ve been calling for an hour.” Dean caught her hand near his face as she went to place a not too gentle slap on his cheek.  
“My phone got crushed during the vamp. fight.” He looked her in the eyes as he held her wrist. Her eyes were heated lighting as her whole body shook slightly with barely contained rage.   
“You went on a hunt alone?! You could have been hurt, you could have died. What the hell is wrong with you?” her expression softened slightly. “Are you trying to die?”  
“No, Andie. I’m fucking living. It was such a rush to take on those vamps. Hell, I’m still feeling it.” He pushed himself against Andie practically pinning her against the war table. His hot hard length pressing against her belly. “I’m gonna fuck you, Andie.” She shivered from head to toe at his words. “Gonna bend you over this table, and make you scream.” He reached his hand up and gripped the scalp of her hair making her whimper as he pulled her head back. He bent his head and kissed and bit at her exposed neck. Her skin was soft and warm under his teeth as he turned her around under his weight. Her hips pushed up against the table and his cock ached to be inside of her. He was sucking a mark onto her shoulder when she spoke up.  
“Dean. Dean, stop. Stop, you gonna hurt… Ahh! Dean!” Her voice had started breathy at first, but it quickly got louder and higher pitched, as he realized he was holding a knife against her collar. He shook his head to clear it and took several steps back, dropping the knife in the process. His body felt like it was on fire but had just been dumped in a pile of ice.  
“What the hell was… Are you okay?” She had a hand pressed to a spot just below her collar bone and there was blood trickling from under her hand. But her eyes were full of only concern for him. The anger and surprise and fear that had been there a moment before disappeared as he clutched at his arm where the Mark of Cain was.  
“No.” He stated dryly. They were beyond the point of lying to each other about anything, but he didn’t feel like explaining what he thought was wrong with himself. Using her other hand, Andie ran her fingers along the side of his face.  
“Don’t worry Cowboy. We’re gonna get this sorted out. Sam’s gonna be fine, I’m fine, you’re going to be fine.” She sounded so confident that he could only nod his head at her. He didn’t believe that he was going to be fine though. Sam chose that moment to walk into the war-room.  
“What happened to your neck?” He asked, quickly putting down his books and moving over to Andie to examine the wound from Dean. She glanced at Dean, hoping Sam wouldn’t notice.  
“I… I totally fell against the table, like the true klutz that I am.” She lied and even Sam didn’t buy it, but he didn’t push it.  
“Here.” Sam pulled out a bandage from his back pocket, of course he did. He taped it down over he cut, which was luckily not very deep. “I think I’ve got a case for us.”   
“Okay, well Dean and I need to talk about something real quick Sam. We will be there in a minute.” Sam nodded a little dejected, then walked into the other room he had come from, mutter something under his breath.  
Andie threw herself on top of Dean. “Dean, I want you to take me. I got so hot thinking about the things you were saying.” Dean managed to catch her, then chuckled.  
“Good.” He peeled her pants off, and bent her over the war-room table, with her hands above her head. He let his own pants fall to the floor around his ankles, then in one rush, pushed himself to the hilt into Andie’s dripping hot core. “Fuck, you are so wet and tight for me. Did Sam almost walking in on us turn you on?” He asked grabbing her hip tightly as he pounded into her, relentlessly.  
“Yes.” She gasped. Her voice was strained and Dean knew it would be fast for her.  
“I can call for him.” He slammed into her harder at the idea of his brother watching his cock being stuffed into Andie. “I just yell his name, then he can walk in here while, I’m making you come.” Dean said as Andie clenched around his impaling member, with a shudder.  
This was the way things went from then on. Until Dean died and went missing.


	2. Black

Things had been going well. Well as well as could have been expected. Dean had taken on the Mark of Cain, he had fought Metatron, and he had lost. Sam and Andie had carried his body back to the bunker, hoping to find a way to fix the situation. But what they had awoken to was an empty bed and a note where Dean should have been. It was simple and short, just a don’t follow me. But Andie’s heart had broken all the same. Sam on the other hand had never seemed so determined. He was literally hunting Dean down to find him. It had been weeks since he had gone missing and Andie decided something needed to be done, so she went in search of Sam.  
“Sam?” She asked as she rounded the corner into the kitchen.  
“Yeah, in here. What’s up?” Andie had a moment of doubt when she saw Sam. Not truly sure if Sam would understand. Things had always been awkward between Andie and Sam, first he had shot her, then he’d had to to listen to her and Dean go at it, and then she had fucked Sam. Sure he had always been kind to her, and never held anything against her for how she had been, he had simply view her as sick. And he was right, in a way. She let out a deep breath, then told him what she had to say.  
“We need to find Dean. And the way we are going isn’t working.”  
“Well, we are going as fast as we can. There isn’t much else we can do. We will find him when we find him. It’s gonna be okay. Is everything alright?” Sam was finally starting to pick up on the fact that Andie did not look well. Her skin was pale, her cheeks rose, and her eyes were bloodshot.  
“No, it isn’t alright. Sam,” Now was the moment of truth, she told herself. “I’m pregnant.” She watched Sam to see his expression, maybe he would give her some strength. She really wanted to tell Dean first, but that still wasn’t an option. Sam hissed in a deep breath, and gave her an appraising look. After he was done judging her, He moved forward and pulled her close for a hug. He held her tight, comforting her in his gentle warmth.  
“It’s Dean’s right?” He asked with a gentle laugh. Not judging her, just verifying.  
“Yeah, Sam. I’m pretty sure you’re off the hook.” She pulled herself away from Sam wiping at her eyes as her vision got a little cloudy. “I need him back.” She said finally.  
“Well I have a lead, but maybe you shouldn’t go.” Sam said waiting for her to explode on him.  
“I’m going. I’ll be safe though, I promise.” She was calmer and more understanding that Sam expected which was good in his opinion it showed that despite that pain in the bad ass hunter facade she put up for everyone she was actually a reasonable person. Andie packed up her things and revved up her Chevell.

Dean tapped the side of his shot glass looking at the bartender. He had lost count how many that was for him, but Crowley was paying his tab so it didn’t matter. He raked his fingers through his hair, feeling the sweat from the alcohol on his skin and scalp. The bartender refilled his glass and started to raise it to his mouth, but before it got to his lips a hand landed on it and pushed it down. He turned his head slowly to look confused at the person who had kept his drink from him. Andie.   
“Hey there, cowboy. Wanna get out of here?” She smiled her award winning smile, but he saw through to the nervousness underneath. _Was she afraid of him?_ Her billowy top and flare jeans were anything but her normal attire.  
“Yeah, you got some place in mind?” He stood and let her lead the way, kissing her harshly behind the ear. He took her out to her car and drove to a nearby motel, much like they had on their first meeting. “You look amazing.” Dean said running his hand down her body, noting how her hips flared and her middle felt a little softer. His eyes scrunched a little in thought. “But lets get these clothes off.” He stripped her of her clothes and got a good look at her.  
“Dean…” She murmured looking at him, but her body posture changed when his eyes flash black in a barely contained fit of rage.  
“So what? I leave for a bit and you come crawling back to me knocked up?” His tone was as harsh as his words, as his anger boiled over. “Let me guess, you got a good taste of Sammy, and just couldn’t keep your hands off my little brother?” Tears were trickling down her cheeks.  
“Come on Dean. You know it’s not like that. What’s happened to you?” Her arms crossed her body protectively after his hurtful statements.  
“What do you think? I died, and now I’m a demon.” Andie flinched at the word. “I think I’m gonna fuck you now.” Dean’s eyes darkened as he looked at her partially obscure body, and Andie shivered with want. Even if Dean was a demon she still loved him, and he knew it.  
He moved forward and tangled a hand into her hair, pulling her head back roughly. With her head back her reached up and captured her chin in his hand and kissed her mouth bruisingly. As he held her head, he felt her body tense up, for the fight. “That’s better, Sweetheart. Get that perky little body of yours all tight for me. It’ll be just as much fun to take you that way.”  
“Fuck you!” She spat at him.  
“That’s the plan.” He chuckled, but he was caught off guard by her getting a leg between his and pushing him backwards against it. Moving with his grip on her hair so as not to have it pull her off balance, when Dean was surprised enough he let go and she was free of his grip. He was on his back and she fell on top of him, her knees falling to either side. “Now that’s what I’m talking about.” He growled as he rutted his cock up against her denim cover core.  
“I thought you remembered that I like being in charge.” She said. She bent down and capture his lip in a bite that drew blood. He gasped in surprise and rubbed his hard length against her again. The he felt the cool metal and heard the soft click of the hand cuffs that she had put on him. She pulled her face away from his. “It’s for your own good Dean.” She whispered, then punched him hard enough to knock him out.  
They arrived back at the bunker where Sam doped him and carried him to a chair in a devil’s trap.


	3. Okay Again

Sam had been dealing with Dean for days. Andie hadn’t been any good to Sam, her emotions to close to the edge after confronting Dean in the bar. Sam had done his best to comfort her, but in the end they both knew getting the real Dean back was the only way to win. When the power went out in the bunker though, Andie knew something was wrong. She said a prayer to Castiel, hoping that he would hear her and come soon, then grabbed her knife and headed out of the room.  
“Andie, get out of here. Dean’s free, I don’t know…” Dean appeared behind Sam and hit him over the head with the back end of an ax. Sam’s large body crumpled to the floor, and as Dean’s eyes turned black, he raised the ax above his head and over Sam’s body. Andie took her curved knife and threw it at Dean. It caught in his left shoulder and he dropped the ax, as his arm fell.  
“Ow.” He said looking at her and snarling. “I was gonna be nice to you, even after the how thing at the motel, but now I’ve changed my mind.” He pulled the knife from his shoulder and took purposeful steps towards her. Her eyes went wide at the unconsidered consequences, and she bolted off down the halls of the bunker.  
“Come on, don’t run away, sweetheart. It can be fun like it used to, like that first night. I thought I was in love with you when I first ran my fingers under your skirt and found no panties. Damn girl.” He stalked around the bunker looking for you as you ran to avoid him. “Come on you don’t want it to be like that second day that we met right?”  
“If I remember right, I beat your ass, and it was Sam that shot me.” Andie taunted him.  
“I meant after that, where you had to surrender to me completely and you had a hole going through your body.” He growled frighteningly. Andie went in through the next door, closing it behind her, only to find herself back in the war-room.  
“How did I get here?” She whispered to herself. Dean banged his weight against the door, forcing her away from it and for it to slam open. Andie stumbled back then turned to head for the stairs where the exit was. Maybe Castiel would be here. Her feet hit the second step and Dean caught her around the chest, pulling her back against his hips hard. She struggled to get free, the two of them practically tangling together as they got to the floor.  
“Fuck yeah, Andie. Wiggle that ass against me.” He ground out into her ear. She realized that all her struggling had simply ended in that, her rear end and core were rubbing against his significantly hardened length. He released her momentarily and she lifted herself up, but that was exactly what Dean had been waiting for her to do, and he yanked her soft banded jeans down. “Your still the same Andie, not wearing any panties.” He groaned approvingly, as he pulled her back against him. That was when she felt the cool metal of her own knife against her newly bared skin, and she stilled.  
“Dean, please.” She shuddered in anticipation and fear as the knife caressed her inner leg, and then came to rest against her hipbone.  
“That’s it, Sweetheart. Tell me what you want.” He whispered in her ear as he licked it. “Now, be nice. I’m gonna undo my pants, but if you move I’ll sink this knife in your gut.” Tears fell on Andie’s cheeks at his words. This was not her Dean. This was a Demon. She had to fight like it was a Demon.  
“Dean…” She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, and continued in a voice she hadn’t used in almost a year. “Dean, I want to feel that cock inside of my, making me come. But, I’d really like to be on top.” Andie’s voice was the practiced sound of husky velvet. Dean chuckled darkly, and she heard his pants fall down to the stairs.  
“As much as I would love to feel you riding my cock, until I fill you full of come.” He sighed at his own mental picture. “I want you to know who you belong to.” He dropped the knife and grabbed her body, one arm wrapping around the meeting place of her thighs and hips, the other arm squeezing her breasts against her body. He rutted his cock up against her until he found her opened, then slid into her damp heat at a painfully slow pace. “I think I’m gonna take you… uhhh… Just like this.” He moaned as he bottomed out inside of her. He leaned her forward over the stairs so that her ass was more inclined and he had more control. Then he pulled himself all the way out to the tip, just to slam back in to the hilt hard. Every thrust was a full reentry and each one more forceful and demanding as the last.   
Andie held in a sob as she realized that she was going to come like this, just like if he head actually been her Dean. “Dean.” She whispered. “Please, I need you.” Dean twitched inside of her as her body spasmed around him and she screamed, his punishing pace picked up speed.  
“Gonna come, Andie. Gonna watch you take all this come.” He muttered as he leaned back away from her body, and slammed into her sloppily. He roared as he spilled his massive load inside of her, but then groaned and fell off of her. She looked over her shoulder carefully, to find Sam standing there panting, a now empty syringe in his hand.  
“I got here as quick as I could.” Castiel’s voice boomed from the door at the top of the stairs. “Is everyone okay?” He asked taking in the sight of everyone. Andie convulsed with sobs, shook her head, and sat on the cold metal of the stairs. Sam signed slowly and looked Dean over.  
“Oh God, Andie. Are you okay?” He asked emotion and concern flooding his voice and contorting his face. He moved over to her and went to hold her, but she pulled away from him. “I’m so sorry.” Dean knelt in front of her head hung in self-loathing.  
“Come on Cas, let’s give them some space.” The angel fluttered down to the war-room and left with Sam.  
“Andie?” Andie lifted her head slowly to look at him. She tried to keep her look schooled, because she knew it wasn’t his fault and anything that happened now would only cause more pain later.  
“It’s okay, Dean.” He voice trembled as she spoke. “I understand that you were a demon, and I will forgive you. Just give me a little time. I’m sure that what just happened wasn’t any worse than what I did to people while I was sick.” She looked at him in the face. His eyes were watery but a sense of calm and relief seemed to fill the air between them.  
“So. You’re pregnant, with our baby?” He tone was one of disbelief and wonder. “How far along are you?”  
“Five months. You missed the first little…” She stopped when the shadow of pain returned to his expression. “Don’t worry. That time is the most boring part. We get to door the rest of it together. And you will be okay now.” Dean leaned forward, his hands on the ground near Andie, and laid his head on her lap against her slightly swollen belly.  
“I’m so sorry, Andie, for everything. I wanted this to be perfect. But us Winchester’s don’t get perfect, so we just do the best we can.” His body jerked away from her quickly, and he sat up in front of her, shifting to one knee.  
“I don’t have a ring, yet. But Andie Neale,” Dean grabbed one of her hands gently. “Will you marry a sad son of a bitch like me?” Andie’s eyes went wide as she looked at him, and she sat there motionless for a good minute, and Dean was starting to get worried. “Andie?” she smacked his upper arm. “Ow! What the he…” She leaned forward and kissed him, deeply.  
“You’re suppose to propose before you knock me up, asshole. Otherwise my dress won’t fit right.” They both laughed into the others mouth as they kissed again.


	4. Happily Ever After

Andie woke in the dark of her bunker room. The overwhelming urge to pee driving here from the comfort of her bed. After relieving herself and the arduous journey back to the bed. “Dean?” She murmured as she laid down. His side of the bed was empty, and cold. “Dean.” She called a little louder, realizing he wasn’t in the room.  
There was no answer. Andie got out of bed and threw on some clothes, then walked out of her room in search of her new husband.  
“Dean?” She said squinting as she walked into the brightly lit room that was going to be the nursery. He had an open can of dark grey or black paint, and some kind of paint over stencil up on the wall. Andie did a small careful circle to take in all the walls, Dean was finishing the last one. “What are you doing?” He turned an looked at you guiltily.  
“Look I know we agreed not to paint the room for either gender until after the baby is born. But tire skid marks aren’t a boy or girl thing…” He finished shrugging in an attempt to be nonchalant. He put the paint roller down and walked over to Andie.  
“No, it’s not a boy or girl thing. But if they grow up thinking its okay to burn through tires, they are gonna do it to the Impala.” She said pointedly. Dean ran an arm around her lower back and attempted to usher her out of the nursery. “Don’t want me to find out what else you’ve changed there, Winchester?”  
“That’s right. Also the fumes are bad for you and the baby, come on.” He gave her a short peck on the cheek.  
“Dean, I found,” Sam had started around the corner in front of the couple, but when he noticed them he did a complete one eighty and was suspiciously using his body to hide something. “Andie, I thought you were sleeping. I don’t really have anything important, so nevermind.”  
“Dean.” Andie gasped, as a soft pop and the sound of splashing water caught everyone’s attention.  
“Don’t worry, Andie. I’ve got you nothing bad is gonna happen. Sam!!” Dean yelled to his brother, who was up in action immediately, dropping the item he had so carefully tried to hide. Andie caught it out of the corner of her eye as Dean hurried her off to the bunker’s garage. It was a plush classic black Impala.

Three Days later

“He’s so small.” Dean said softly as he was holding your son.   
“Funny, he didn’t feel so small coming out.” Andie said, waddling slightly in discomfort. She walked over to the rocking chair, and motioned for Dean to bring the little baby over.  
“I’ve got him, Sweetheart. Why don’t you go get caught up on a little sleep.” Dean smiled at her then continued cooing at the sweet boy he was holding.  
“If you insist.” Andie yawned, making a show out of it. But if I find out you and your brother are teaching that little boy bad habits, then things are going to change.” She raised her eyebrow at him as she walked by, and Dean leaned in for a luxurious kiss.  
“It’s just you and me, dude.” Dean whispered to the little boy, when Andie had left the room. “Come on let’s read a car magazine, until one of us falls asleep.”


End file.
